Kono sekai wa omae no mono da
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: Drama verse, saison 2. Un truc que j'ai pondu pendant une épreuve de bac. Je peux pas le résumer à vrai dire.


**Titre :** Kono sekai wa omae no mono da. (Titre à rallonge.)  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Gokusen, saison 2. Bien que je situe ça après la fin de la saison.  
><strong>Note :<strong> Alors … Je tiens à expliquer d'où sort ce … Truc. La majeur partie a été écrie pendant mon épreuve de Maths au Bac. Une autre partie, et la « chute » pendant la nuit, après la soirée post bac que j'ai fait après, alors que les gens autour dormaient. Pour l'entre deux, j'ai fait ça deux mois plus tard ! Ahah. Hm, c'est pas quelque chose de très logique, je sais, mais bon, ceci explique cela.

* * *

><p>A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fous là. Je fixe leur dos, leur mines concentrées, le ciel, la magnifique moquette verte de la salle, puis je baisse les yeux. Une feuille. Des petits carreaux. Des mots. Des trucs à remplir. Plein de mots. « Correcteur », « Série », « Repère », « n° », « examen »... Examen. Vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai que ça à foutre, passer un examen ?<br>Grand soupir. Regard en coin de mon voisin. Quoi ?  
>Bon. Évidemment, tout le monde me dira que « ça ouvre des portes », que « ça te garantis un avenir »... Et mon cul, c'est des fesses ? Je suis stupide, d'accord, mais pas encore assez. Je sais très bien que ces phrases pré faites ne conviennent absolument pas à mon cas. Franchement, après tout ça, mon père me pense encore assez intelligent pour aller à la fac ?<br>Autre soupir. Lui, si il me jette encore un de ces regards, je le refait le portrait en sortant.  
>Erf. De toute façon, je passe ce fichu examen d'entrée, je le rate. Il hurle, il me gifle, je m'énerve, je sors. Je vais boire un verre, deux. Je sors du bar. Un innocent me bouscule, je le frappe. Ca me calme. Je fini par aller squatter chez Take et … en fait, ça ne change rien. Le lendemain, on se retrouverais encore tout les cinq au même bar. Je commanderais une Tequila Sunrize, c'est con, mais j'adore la couleur de ce truc. On passerait des heures à raconter des choses toutes plus stupides et inintéressantes les unes que les autres, et à écouter les déboires sentimentales de Hyuuga. En sortant, Ryu me demanderais d'où vient la marque rouge sur ma joue avec un air inquiet, même si une quelconque marque d'émotion est difficilement visible sur son visage, mais en cherchant bien... On se dirait tous au revoir, souriants, avant de rentrer chacun de notre côté. Vraiment, ce ne serait qu'une déception de plus pour mon père. Qu'un échec de plus pour moi.<br>Troisième soupir. Ok, toi, t'es mort.

J'avais vraiment pensé que mon père avait abandonné l'idée de faire de moi un « homme de haut rang », qu'il avait arrêté de me voir promis à un brillant avenir. Même Yankumi n'aura pas réussi à la raisonner, celui là. Me voici donc dans cette putain de salle, entouré d'intellos, devant cette copie vide, et ces putains de chiffres qui me narguent. Me voici, me prenant la tête à passer l'examen d'entrée d'une putain de fac pour faire plaisir à mon père. Paye ton rebelle. Je me concentre, du moins le plus possible...  
>Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre que machin veuille cinq milles euros pour grimper une montagne à la con ? Qu'il fasse ses comptes lui même, j'ai une gueule de comptable ?<br>Putain Hayato, concentre toi ! Prouves que tu n'es pas aussi stupide qu'on le pense ! … Ouais, tu parles.  
>Une heure passe. Puis deux.<br>Tiens, la voilà ta putain de copie. Fout la toi où tu veux, et à jamais vieux con. Ouais, je sais, ce pauvre mec est juste là pour surveiller la salle, mais sois je me défoule mentalement sur lui, sois physiquement sur l'autre binoclard et ses regards en coins pleins de reproches. Oh, en parlant du loup … Un croche pied n'a jamais tué personne n'est ce pas ?  
>Oh, désolé, j'ai eu un spasme à la jambe. Je suis confus.<br>Allez, dehors. J'ai besoin d'air, et d'une putain de clope. Je sors ma douce tueuse de son paquet avant d'avoir passé la sortie, ce qui me vaut un regard désapprobateur d'un mec qui passait. Au pire, je t'emmerde enfoiré de non fumeur. Porte. Air. J'allume automatiquement ma clope et en tire une longue bouffée, les yeux fermés. Commençant à me calmer, j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Tsuchi et Ryu qui m'attendaient.  
>Comme ils sont mignons.<br>« Alors ? » Me lance gaiement Tsuchi, tandis que Ryu se contente de me regarder, avec un léger sourire en coin.  
>« C'est pas grave, allez on va se boire un verre ! » Lance à son tour Ryu avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Cool. Il aurait pu me laisser le temps de répondre, ça se trouve, j'ai tout gérer. Aaah. Bien la confiance, vraiment.<br>« Me regarde pas comme ça, c'était juste trop prévisible. » Déclare-t-il en continuant sa marche.  
>Saleté de rouquin télépathe. Et puis pourquoi il marche toujours à distance lui, je vais finir par me demander si on lui fait honte. Ahah, non, c'est ridicule. Balayant mes doutes, je me met donc à courir et saute sur le dos de Tsuchi, qui se met à son tour à courir, moi sur le dos.<br>« Je suis un aiiiiigle ! » J'hurle, alors que nous dépassons Ryu, qui soupire avant de se mettre à courir pour nous rattraper. Allez, fait pas ta tête de blasé, au fond ça te fait marrer. Je le sais. Nous nous arrêtons quelques mètres plus loin, et je descend de mon perchoir alors que celui ci s'effondre gracieusement sur le sol, essoufflé. Dis que je suis lourd aussi …  
>Nous rejoignons donc notre place habituelle, dans la salle du fond, où nous attendent déjà Take et Hyuuga. Et leurs verres. Déjà vides.<br>« - Yaya ! Crie Take, affichant un sourire idiot. »  
>Hm .. C'était quoi dans son verre ? .. De la bière, d'accord. Mettons ça sur le compte de sa petite taille. Il commence donc à me coller. Take, une fois en contacte avec un goute d'alcool se transforme immédiatement en une sorte de chewing-gum avec des barrettes. Tiens, celles là sont nouvelles d'ailleurs. Enfin, c'est rare qu'il décide de vous lâcher de son plein gré … Il l'a fait une fois, mais c'est par ce que Ryu lui avait fait peur. Il avait juste relevé la tête, et l'avait fixé … et en fait ça avait suffit. Je devrais lui demander de me donner des cours un jour, par ce que là, il m'étrangle le nain. Et en plus … tout le monde s'en fout.<br>« - Tu sais yaya c'est pas grave que tu te sois foirééé ! »  
>Putain. Je tente alors un regard noir à la Ryu … mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire, pour ça aussi. Y a t il une seule personne sur cette fichu planète qui me prend au sérieux ? A part la petite sœur de Tsucchi je veux dire. Sept ans, ayant déjà prévu notre mariage, c'est adorable n'est ce pas ? Je hais les gosses.<br>« - Roooh sois pas triiste, hein c'est pas grave Yuyu ? »  
>Ah oui, un chewing-gum à barrette qui donne des surnoms à la con à tout le monde.<br>« - Hnhn. » Acquiesce Ryu sans nous jeter un seul regard. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache à quoi il répond. Ah, Ryu. Personne ne me croirai si je leur disait qu'il peut faire des phrases de plus de trois mots, et ne contenant aucune critique. Pourtant c'est vrai, mais autant le garder pour moi. J'ai pas la motivation à m'intéresser à leur conversation, - celle de Hyuuga et Tsuuchi, puisque Ryu fixe silencieusement un point invisible devant lui, et que Take me poke la joue depuis tout à l'heure - je sors donc me fumer une cigarette, ça va me remotiver !  
>Arrivé dehors, j'allume ma cigarette et vois que Ryu m'a suivi. Il attrape alors le paquet qui dépassait de ma poche, en sort une cigarette et l'allume. Ok.<br>« - Hyuuga se plaint de sa copine … Pas que ça m'intéresse pas mais... Si en fait. » Dit il en s'adossant à côté de moi.  
>« - Hn hn … mais ça explique pas ce que tu viens de faire ! Ca va pas la tête ? »<br>« - Eh ? Oh... C'est bon c'est qu'une clope... »  
>« - Ouais mais j'en ai presque plus ! »<br>Voilà qu'il me fixe avec un air pensif. Ca fera pas baisser le prix du tabac !  
>« - Je te payerais un verre pour me faire pardonner. »<br>Je préfère ça.  
>Nous restons silencieux quelques temps. Ryu prend une inspiration, et ouvre la bouche, près à parler, mais est coupé par un « yayaaaaa, yuyuuuuuu » de Take, qui venait de nous rejoindre.<br>« - Tsucchi m'a dit que j'étais coooolllaaaaaant » Dit il en posant son menton sur mon épaule. Non, il a vraiment dit ça ? Impensable. Je soupire, tandis que Ryu fixe a nouveau un point invisible devant lui. En vrai, il voit des fantômes, il a des hallus ou bien ? J'entre dans le bar, suivi par mes deux amis, attrape le bras de Ryu, et l'entraine vers le bar.  
>« - T'as dit que tu me payais un verre ! » Dis je en souriant.<br>Une clope contre un cocktail à 5€ … hm, ça le fait. Et en plus, il a accepté de prendre un truc un peu plus fort qu'une bière, c'est le soir de tout les miracles … Euh, attends, il a fini son verre là ? Je me demande bien ce que ça peut donner, un Ryu bourré … Ça fera quoi, un deuxième chewing gum ? Est ce qu'il commencera à hurler une théorie selon laquelle le monde est en réalité dominé par une secte datant de l'Égypte antique et composée de fourmis ? Ou pire, deviendra t il sociable ? A ce rythme là, j'aurais pas besoin d'attendre le prochain épisode avant de le savoir. Je gonfle les joues et regarde le sol, perdu dans mes pensées. Ça tourne, un peu.  
>« - Kawaii ! » Fit Ryu en rigolant.<br>Ok, donc c'est pire que ce que je pensais.  
>Au final, j'aurais dépensé tout ce qu'il me restait en alcool, mais là, je suis pas trop en état de m'en inquiéter, je déprimerais demain. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de rire aux blagues d'Hyuuga, qui sont pourtant loin d'être drôles … Enfin d'habitude.<br>Je n'irai pas à l'université. Je ne serais jamais plein aux as. Mais tant qu'ils seront près de moi, je pourrais dire que j'ai réussi ma vie. A ma façon.

* * *

><p>N'empêche que. J'ai eu 18 au bac de maths.<p> 


End file.
